1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf swing training apparatus, and particularly to a golf swing training apparatus which controls widening of an interval between user's both arms gathered to catch a grip of a club, bending of elbows, etc. when the user performs a swing motion in golf swing training so as to allow the user to acquire proper swing postures so that the user can learn a stable swing motion, thereby training turning of a shoulder and rotating of a waist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, golf is a game in which victory and defeat are decided according to how accurate the impact points of a club and a ball are, or how strong an impact power is. Therefore, in a case of a beginner, correction of an unstable swing posture and an inaccurate impact point is an essential precondition required for a user to be an excellent golfer.
The golf swing motions includes an address posture, a down swing motion, an impact motion, a follow-through motion, and a finish motion. Particularly, due to an unstable swing posture formed in such a manner that an interval between both arms becomes widened or the arms are excessively bent in performing such a swing motion, most beginners can not deliver strong force to a club head hitting a golf ball. Also, due to undesirably changed posture of both arms, a swing motion, in which his/her shoulder and body integrally are turned, can not be smoothly performed.
Therefore, there is a need for the beginner to form a swing trajectory in a state where the interval between both arms is not widened and the arms are unfolded so as to practice taking a correct swing posture requiring a natural shoulder turning and a waist turning motion.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a posture correcting device, which is put on the chest of a user so as to compulsorily control a movement range of both arms, has been recently suggested. However, the device is an assisting device for preventing the interval between both arms from being widened in performing a swing motion. Therefore, the device can not prevent excessive bending of both arms in performing a swing motion so that the device can not make a user recognize a swing point of a swing motion where a body is integrally turned about a shoulder. As a result, there is a problem in that the user can not acquire a correct posture of a basic golf swing.